Chwila grozy
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Gdy w środku nocy Kingsley pojawia się w kominku Dumbledore'a, to nie może oznaczać dobrych wieści.


Chwila grozy

\- Dobry wieczór, Albusie.

Głęboki głos Kingsleya Shacklebolta, który rozległ się niespodziewanie, niemal przestraszył Dumbledore'a, całkowicie skoncentrowanego na próbie zrozumienia pisma z banku Gringotta. Z tego, co udało mu się do tej pory wywnioskować, warunki udzielonego szkole jakieś piętnaście lat temu kredytu, uległy zmianie. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o czytelny przekaz. Reszta ginęła w językowych zawiłościach, w których szefowa działu kredytów już dawno osiągnęła mistrzostwo. Czasami łatwiej było dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego od Centaurów, niż od niej. W tym przypadku, ilość zdań kilkunastokrotnie złożonych pozwalała przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka ocenić, że to nie jest dobra zmiana.

\- Dobry wieczór - odpowiedział Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko do spoczywającej w jego kominku głowy Kingsley'a.

\- Przepraszam za najście o pierwszej w nocy, ale… - Kingsley zawahał się, wyraźnie zmieszany. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to pytanie może zabrzmieć… niestosownie…

W jego sposobie mówienia Dumbledore wyczuł ogromne napięcie, wręcz panikę. Zaskoczyło go to. Takie niezapowiedziane, nocne wizyty, brutalnie odrywające człowieka od przeglądania ton papierów, będącego nieodłączną częścią szkolnej rzeczywistości, zwykle oznaczały złe wieści, lecz jakiekolwiek by te wieści nie były, nie zdarzyło się do tej pory, by Kingsley miał trudności z przejściem do rzeczy.

Dumbledore wyprostował się i utkwił w jego twarzy przenikliwe spojrzenie. Nie zamierzał posuwać się do użycia legilimencji. Chciał po prostu wybadać, z jak poważną sprawą mają do czynienia. Niestety, nie udało mu się dowiedzieć nic ponad to, co zwróciło jego uwagę już wcześniej.

\- Mów śmiało - powiedział łagodnie.

Kingsley odetchnął głęboko, potarł policzek wierzchem dłoni i znowu odetchnął, wyraźnie zbierając się w sobie.

\- Jest może u ciebie Minerwa? - zapytał w końcu. - Byłem najpierw u niej i jej nie zastałem.

\- Nie. Nie ma jej - odrzekł Dumbledore, bezskutecznie usiłując skojarzyć przyczynę domniemanej niestosowności tego pytania. - Miała sprawdzić, co się dzieje w Little Whinging. Arabella bardzo się przestraszyła. Twierdzi, że ktoś się tam kręci od kilku dni.

Po twarzy Kingsley'a przemknął dziwny grymas, w oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

\- Musisz do mnie na chwilę przyjść - powiedział cicho.

\- Teraz?

Dumbledore poczuł setki cieniutkich, lodowatych igiełek, wbijających się w jego kark i ramiona; rozpełzających się stopniowo niżej, na plecy, obejmujących klatkę piersiową. W zachowaniu Kingsley'a było coś przerażającego.

\- Albusie, proszę. Powinieneś… coś zobaczyć. Jestem w moim londyńskim mieszkaniu.

\- Dobrze, będę za pięć minut - odrzekł Dumbledore. Z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej mu się to wszystko nie podobało.

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, na chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na Fawkesie, który z uwagą śledził każdy jego ruch. Czyżby również ogarnęły go złe przeczucia?

Ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, na miejscu, oprócz Shacklebolta, zastał Artura Weasley'a i Arabellę Figg. W tym kontekście, nieobecność Minerwy wydała mu się nieco dziwna. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, zarzuconym papierami bardziej, niż jego własne biurko. Arabella ściskała w dłoni kieliszek czerwonego wina. Była śmiertelnie blada.

\- Albusie - wyszeptała, spoglądając na niego pustym wzrokiem. - Nic nie mogłam poradzić. Byłam za daleko.

Shacklebolt i Weasley wymienili ponure spojrzenia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Dumbledore, przytykając koniec różdżki do okularów i usuwając z nich popiół.

Musisz coś zobaczyć — powiedział Kingsley. Machnięciem różdżki przywołał teczkę

z napisem Downing Street, zgarnął do niej papiery ze stołu, kolejnym machnięciem różdżki dokądś ją odesłał i wstał z ociąganiem.

\- Nie ukrywam, że wolałbym się już dowiedzieć, o co chodzi - odparł Dumbledore.

\- To może być dla ciebie wstrząs - odezwał się Artur.

Dumbledore z trudem powstrzymał się, by ich w niezbyt uprzejmy sposób nie uświadomić, że już i tak udało im się go dostatecznie zestresować. Pewna myśl, która podzwaniała sobie cichutko gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu, od momentu, gdy Kingsley zadał mu rzekomo niestosowne pytanie, zaatakowała teraz z brutalnością rozwścieczonego hipogryfa.

\- Więc miejmy to za sobą - odrzekł.

Przeszli do drugiego pokoju, jedynie Arabella pozostała na swoim miejscu. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko biurko, obrotowe krzesło i wielka szafa z ciemnego drewna, zajmująca całą ścianę. Okno zasłaniały rolety. Jedynym źródłem światła był żyrandol, w którym paliły się dwie z pięciu żarówek, przy czym jedna mrugała rytmicznie.

\- Eklektyczność się psuje - stwierdził Artur, spoglądając w górę z miną człowieka, który nie jest do końca zdecydowany, czy udawać, że się na tym zna, czy jednak lepiej sobie odpuścić. Kingsley wycelował różdżką w żyrandol, ale przy zetknięciu z magią obydwie żarówki zaskwierczały i zgasły.

\- Szlag by to trafił - mruknął i używając niewerbalnego zaklęcia, umieścił kule mlecznobiałego światła we wszystkich pięciu żarówkach.

Dumbledore'owi natychmiast rzucił się w oczy leżący na biurku, plastikowy, czarny worek, niewątpliwie z jakąś zawartością. Spojrzenia reszty również powędrowały w tamtą stronę.

\- Nie mamy całkowitej pewności, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że… - zaczął Artur, lecz umilkł, gdy znajdujący się już całkiem blisko granicy wytrzymałości nerwowej Dumbledore szybkim krokiem podszedł do biurka i rozchylił lekko brzegi worka, odsłaniając dwie pręgowane, kocie łapki, częściowo pokryte zakrzepłą krwią.

\- Arabella widziała, jak ktoś najechał samochodem na przebiegającego kota. Nawet nie zwolnił - powiedział Kingsley. - Wiem, że Minerwa miała te charakterystyczne obwódki wokół oczu, ale nie możemy jej zidentyfikować, bo…

\- Praktycznie nie ma głowy - dokończył szybko Artur.

Dumbledore gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Przetransmutował worek w czarne płótno, bo z jakichś przyczyn widok tego nieszczęsnego worka sprawiał, że jego wnętrzności zaczynały wykonywać niebezpieczne manewry.

\- Jest jeszcze to. - Z półeczki pod blatem biurka Kingsley wyjął zabezpieczoną przezroczystą folią, zakrwawioną chusteczkę w czerwoną szkocką kratę i podał Dumbledore'owi. Wyhaftowane w jednym z rogów maleńkie M, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości odnośnie jej właścicielki.

\- Leżała przy ulicy, nie daleko miejsca, w którym… zginęła - objaśnił Weasley. - Tam się stało coś strasznego Albusie.

Nie powinienem był jej tam wysyłać — powiedział Dumbledore, wypranym z emocji głosem. - Zabiorę ją do Hogwartu. Potrzebuję dwóch godzin, żeby się upewnić. - Kingsley i Artur skinęli głowami, lecz Dumbledore nie był do końca pewien, którą część jego wypowiedzi potwierdzili.

Następne minuty, podczas których, już w swoim gabinecie, dokonywał oględzin częściowo zmiażdżonych, kocich zwłok, były jednymi z najstraszniejszych w jego długim życiu. Do tej pory był przekonany, że jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie wszystko; przewidzieć wszelkie najczarniejsze scenariusze, lecz nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia może zginąć w tak tragiczny, a za razem po prostu niedorzeczny sposób. Na pewno nie Minerwa. Nie ona. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, żeby osoba, której nie zabiły cztery wymierzone w nią jednocześnie zaklęcia oszałamiające, miała zakończyć życie jako kupka zakrwawionej sierści i pogruchotanych kości.

Przez dobrych kilka minut gładził poczerniałymi palcami pręgowane futerko na prawie nie uszkodzonym boku kotki, nie znajdując w sobie dość siły, by podnieść się z fotela i podjąć jakieś konkretne działania. Odtwarzał w pamięci ich rozmowę sprzed paru godzin. Posprzeczali się o tę stertę dokumentów, z którą próbował się uporać, zanim zjawił się Shacklebolt. Potem, jak to zwykle bywa, gdy jakieś głupstwo jest tylko pretekstem dla wybuchu długo tłumionych emocji, płynnie przeszli do kłótni o całokształt; o konieczność tłumaczenia nauczycielom jego częstych nieobecności, o rzekomy brak zaufania „po cholernych czterdziestu latach współpracy", o to, że na jej drugim roku w Hogwarcie zarzucił jej kłamstwo i ukarał szlabanem, choć nigdy by go nie okłamała (naprawdę nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć tej sytuacji), o wywieranie na ludzi presji, by wymawiali imię Voldemorta…

Och, czy Minerwa naprawdę zginęła z błędnym przeświadczeniem, że nie darzył jej pełnym zaufaniem? Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? No tak, przecież nie miała zginąć. Miała pozostać u jego boku do końca. Z błędnym przeświadczeniem, że nie darzył jej pełnym zaufaniem. Ale to co innego. Z czasem wszystko by zrozumiała i może nawet by mu wybaczyła.

Nie chciał się narazie nad tym zastanawiać, to był zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni moment, by się nad tym zastanawiać, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy tłukła mu się myśl, że śmierć Minerwy pociągnie za sobą szereg konsekwencji, na które nie był przygotowany i z którymi, w przeciwieństwie do konsekwencji jego własnej, nieuchronnej śmierci, nie będzie tak łatwo sobie poradzić.

W końcu, z jednej z szuflad wyjął fotografię, zrobioną zaraz po tym, jak Minerwa zdała egzamin i zarejestrowała się w Ministerstwie. Byli na niej obydwoje; on, dużo młodszy, jeszcze z kasztanowymi włosami, trzymał na rękach burą kotkę, która młóciła wściekle ogonem i miała tak zbulwersowany wyraz pyszczka, że Dumbledore zaśmiewał się niemal do łez, ilekroć spoglądał na to zdjęcie.

Przyjrzał się uważnie kotce, lecz na podstawie fotografii, był jedynie w stanie określić, że kolor sierści jest identyczny. Trzeba było wdrożyć odpowiednią procedurę i ostatecznie potwierdzić jej tożsamość, porównując próbki (w tym wypadku włosy Minerwy w postaci ludzkiej oraz kociej. Miał nadzieję, że wystarczy, gdy on to zrobi. Pragnął za wszelką cenę uniknąć konieczności wydania ciała Ministerstwu, choćby na tych kilka dni. Od dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat nie zdarzyło się - przynajmniej oficjalnie - aby ktoś zginął w swej animagicznej formie, dlatego Dumbledore podejrzewał, że Ministerstwo może być zainteresowane pewnymi, nie mającymi zbyt wiele wspólnego z etyką badaniami.

Przygotowanie odpowiedniego, służącego do tego rodzaju porównań preparatu nie było trudne. Prawdę mówiąc, sam opracował go jeszcze w szkolnych latach, na międzynarodowy konkurs. Nieco później zatwierdzono go do powszechnego użytku, uznając za twórczynię zasiadającą w konkursowej komisji Imeldę Shafiq. Nicolas Flamel próbował interweniować, ale Dumbledore, który w tamtym okresie miał na głowie znacznie poważniejsze problemy, dał temu spokój i sprawa rozeszła się po kościach.

Mieszając cytrynowo-żółty płyn, starał się uporządkować rozbiegane myśli, odciąć się od dojmującego bólu, by móc stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co będzie musiał zrobić. W rezultacie kilka łez popłynęło po jego policzkach i zniknęło w gęstej brodzie. Po chwili nie był już w stanie tego powstrzymać, lecz nadal mieszał zawzięcie, aż kilka kropel płynu prysnęło na jego poparzoną dłoń, sprawiając, że zapiekła niemiłosiernie. Nie zważał na to. Czuł się chory, naprawdę chory i zmęczony. Świadomość bliskości końca zwaliła się na niego z siłą, jakiej się nie spodziewał. To był początek końca świata, który znał. Trzeba jeszcze tylko pociągnąć za kilka sznurków, ustawić na szachownicy kilka pionków i naprawdę się stąd zabierać.

Od mieszania nie oderwało go nawet potężne łupnięcie i triumfalny skrzek Fawkesa, które rozległy się tuż za jego plecami. Uznał, że feniks po prostu powrócił z nocnej wyprawy, czego nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju czynić dyskretnie. Swoją drogą, nie zauważył nawet, że feniks zniknął.

Dopiero kilka rzuconych z wściekłością, gaelickich słów spowodowało, że zamarł w bezruchu. Nie znał gaelickiego na tyle, by się nim swobodnie posługiwać, lecz wyrażenie „nieodpowiedzialny, skretyniały stary osioł", zaliczało się akurat do tych, które nie tylko rozumiał, ale i powtórzyłby bezbłędnie o każdej porze. W końcu na rozszyfrowywaniu tej oraz paru znacznie bardziej złożonych - jak je w myślach nazywał - patriotycznych wiązanek Minerwy, spędził kiedyś kilka wieczorów.

\- Dumbledore! Co ty sobie, do licha ciężkiego wyobrażasz!? - rozległo się, tym razem w nienagannej angielszczyźnie, lecz z głośnością, którą można by przyrównać jedynie do wyjca. Fawkes zaskrzeczał znowu, okrążył gabinet i jakby nigdy nic, usiadł na swojej żerdzi. Gdzieś w oddali zegar wybił drugą, deszcz zabębnił o szyby.

\- Zawału można dostać - mruknął przez sen portret Armanda Dippeta.

\- Nie wiem, co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć, ale ten ptak prawie doprowadził do naruszenia zasad tajności! Latał za mną, wrzeszczał, jakby ktoś go z piór obdzierał… Musiałam zmodyfikować pamięć trojgu Mugoli! To cud, że udało mi się uniknąć większych kłopotów!

Dumbledore odwrócił się pomału, wycierając rękawem policzek. Gdyby nie piekąca dłoń, uznałby, że to sen. Minerwa stała przed nim, w ludzkiej i na dodatek zupełnie materialnej postaci. W jednej ręce trzymała różdżkę, w drugiej coś, co w nieodległej przeszłości mogło być jej peleryną.

\- Jeśli wydaje ci się, że to było zabawne… Co? Albusie, co się stało?

Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wypisana na jej twarzy żądza mordu, w ułamku sekundy zmieniła się w wyraz przerażenia; zarumienione z gniewu policzki pobielały, usta zaczęły drżeć.

W tym momencie Dumbledore zdał sobie sprawę, jak żałosny obraz musi sobą przedstawiać, lecz było zdecydowanie za późno, by coś z tym zrobić.

\- Nic, Minerwo - odrzekł głosem, który jakoś nie bardzo chciał się wydobywać ze ściśniętej krtani. Lewą ręką, która również nieszczególnie chciała z nim współpracować, poprawił zsunięte niemal na czubek nosa okulary połówki. Nie był do końca pewien, czy zaraz rozpłacze się na dobre, czy wybuchnie histerycznym śmiechem. A może zrobi i jedno i drugie? Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów w nadziei, że da mu to odrobinę więcej czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Poskutkowało. Przynajmniej był w stanie w miarę normalnie mówić.

\- Nic. Ale doszło do straszliwego nieporozumienia. Byłem przekonany, że coś się stało i chyba potrzebuję chwili, żeby się pozbierać. Jesteś ranna? - zapytał. Mimo wszystko, zakrwawiona chustka nie wzięła się znikąd.

\- Nie - odparła Minerwa, nieświadomie mnąc w palcach osmolony strzęp szkarłatnej peleryny. Zlustrowała dyrektorski gabinet badawczym spojrzeniem. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na spoczywającym na biurku zawiniątku, z którego wystawał fragment pręgowanego ogona. - Do jakiego nieporozumienia doszło? O… O Boże!

Nim Dumbledore zdążył zareagować, znalazła się przy biurku i jednym, energicznym ruchem odsłoniła kocie zwłoki. Zdusiła okrzyk, szybko zakryła je z powrotem, podeszła do Dumbledore'a i chwyciła go mocno za zdrową rękę. Bardzo mocno, aż zabolało. A może wcale nie mocno? Może to klątwa dobiera się radośnie do układu nerwowego i wywołuje jakieś zaburzenia odczuwania? Trzeba będzie porozmawiać z Severusem.

Cokolwiek jednak wywołało ból, nie zaprotestował. Taki gest w wykonaniu Minerwy był zbyt cenny.

\- I to tak bardzo wytrąciło cię z równowagi? - zapytała cicho. W jej oczach dostrzegł wzruszenie.

\- Byłem pewien, że to ty. Całkiem możliwe, że to miałaś być ty. Ten kot jest identyczny - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, kładąc poczerniałą dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zreflektował się zaraz i cofnął ją szybko, choć Minerwa nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Jeśli napawało ją to odrazą, umiała tego nie okazywać.

\- Ma trochę ciemniejsze futro - odparła. Zmieniła się z cichym pyknięciem i wskoczyła na krzesło, by mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Istotnie, jej sierść była jaśniejsza.

\- Kiedyś rzeczywiście była dosłownie tego koloru - powiedziała, gdy już wróciła do swojej postaci. - Zmieniła się troszeczkę przez lata.

\- A skąd wzięło się to? - zapytał Dumbledore, pokazując jej chustkę. - Jest twoja, prawda?

\- Tak, moja - odrzekła ze zdumieniem.

\- Więc skąd ta krew?

\- Skaleczyłam się. Jak na złość wkoło było pełno Mugoli i nie odrazu mogłam coś z tym zrobić. Ta chusteczka musiała mi później po prostu wypaść. - Dumbledore skinął głową i opadł ciężko na swój fotel. Był wyczerpany, ale położenie się do łóżka było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. I tak by nie zasnął.

McGonagall machnięciem różdżki posłała dokądś leżące na podłodze szczątki peleryny, a potem zajęła fotel naprzeciwko biurka.

\- Dumbledore! - odezwała się po chwili, z wyraźnie słyszalnym szkockim akcentem. - Co to było? Jak mogło dojść do tak koszmarnego zbiegu okoliczności? Mam nadzieję, że zamierzałeś się upewnić, że to ja, przed wyprawieniem mi pogrzebu. A tak na przyszłość, pamiętaj, niech zagrają „Flovers of the forest". Dopilnuj tego, jeśli łaska, bo na moim bracie nie można pod tym względem polegać. Sama bym się tym zajęła, żeby ci kłopotu nie sprawiać, ale na własnym pogrzebie raczej być nie planuję, więc…

\- Minerwo! Co ty wygadujesz!? - zawołał Dumbledore. Zapadła cisza, a jemu wydało się, że gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiewa grane na dudach „Flowers of the forest". Wziął głęboki oddech, lecz tym razem na niewiele się to zdało. Zaczął się śmiać; najpierw trochę niepewnie, ale po chwili, gdy usłyszał, że Minerwa również do niego dołączyła, zupełnie przestał się kontrolować.

„No tak. Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze", pomyślał. „Ale z dwojga złego, chyba lepiej w tę stronę".

Uspokoili się dopiero, gdy poirytowany Fawkes zaczął energicznie machać skrzydłami, z których posypały się złote iskry.

\- Dość, bo obudzimy połowę zamku - stwierdziła McGonagall, z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Albo Fawkes zaraz wywoła pożar.

\- Nie wywoła. Swoją drogą, nie nasłałem go na ciebie. To inteligentne stworzenie chyba jako pierwsze wyczuło, że to nieporozumienie i postanowiło cię sprowadzić - powiedział Dumbledore.

\- A Arabellę nastraszył bogin. To był zwykły bogin, który zagnieździł się w jednym z drzew przy Privet Drive. Trochę mi zajęło, zanim do tego doszłam, ale nie udało mi się go usunąć, bo zjawił się Fawkes i zaczęły się… kłopoty.

\- Rano ktoś się tym zajmie. Napijesz się czegoś? Bo ja zdecydowanie muszę.

Gdy dwie godziny później, Artur Weasley zajrzał przez kominek do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu, zobaczył Albusa, śpiącego w fotelu. Na biurku stała szklanka i butelka po whisky Ogdena. Ten smutny obrazek wystarczył mu za odpowiedź. Nie miał nawet sumienia próbować budzić Dumbledore'a i dopytywać o szczegóły. Śpiąca w drugim fotelu, bura kotka nie rzuciła mu się w oczy, bo prawie całkowicie zakrywała ją poduszka. Była to poduszka dość nietypowa, teoretycznie mogąca zwrócić czyjąś uwagę dużo bardziej, niż śpiący kot, ale Artur był za bardzo przybity, by się rozglądać.

Wycofał się cicho do salonu Kingsley'a, w którym oprócz gospodarza i Arabelli, teraz znajdowały się jeszcze Molly i Tonx.

\- Co? - zapytała Molly. - Nawet słowa nie zamieniliście.

\- Nie było trzeba - westchnął Artur. - Albus trochę wypił i śpi.

Molly gwałtownie potarła oczy.

\- Może to i lepiej - stwierdził ponuro Kingsley.

\- Lepiej? - Molly skrzywiła się lekko. - Zdajecie sobie sprawę, co się teraz będzie działo?

\- Hej, Dumbledore też jest człowiekiem, nie? - odezwała się Tonx, prawdopodobnie bardziej agresywnie, niż zamierzała, bo zaraz dodała. - Jestem pewna, że się pozbiera, zanim cokolwiek zacznie się dziać.

\- A my też nie będziemy siedzieć z założonymi rękami i zwalać wszystkiego na Albusa - powiedział Kingsley. - Trzeba wysłać stosowną wiadomość do „Proroka", zanim sami się o tym dowiedzą.

\- Zajmę się „Prorokiem" - odrzekła Tonx, a w jej włosach pojawiło się kilka wściekle czerwonych pasemek, które jednak zaraz zniknęły.

\- Dobrze. Od dziewiątej będę na Downing Street, ale gdybyście mnie potrzebowali, postaram się coś wykombinować.

Minerwa obudziła się jak zawsze, o piątej rano i odkryła z niemałym zdumieniem, że leży pod jakąś monstrualnych rozmiarów, pluszową poduszką w prążki, podejrzanie zlewające się z jej własnymi. Dopiero po chwili pojęła, dlaczego poduszka wydaje jej się tak niedorzecznie ogromna. Przypomniała sobie (choć było to wspomnienie odrobinę zamglone), jak usiłowała udowodnić Albusowi, że układ prążków na jej futerku jest zupełnie inny, niż u tego znalezionego kota. Coś jej się chyba w tej kwestii zdziałać udało, ale po którejś z kolei przemianie, niestety nie zdołała już powrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Że też nie wyciągnęła wniosków z doświadczeń Syriusza. Choć, z drugiej strony, może i dobrze się stało. Przynajmniej… chyba zachowała resztki godności. Zaledwie kilka razy w życiu zdarzyło jej się wypić tak bardzo za dużo. Raz - jeszcze z ojcem, raz z bratem, a za resztę tych niechlubnych przypadków odpowiedzialny był Dumbledore. No dobrze, może po tym, gdy podczas meczu Quidditcha Dementorzy wtargnęli na teren szkoły, omal nie doprowadzając do śmierci Harry'ego, to ona z premedytacją dolewała wina do kielichów. Był to jednak stan wyższej konieczności, bo (na szczęście niezmiernie rzadkie) napady furii w wykonaniu Albusa, potrafiły śmiertelnie przestraszyć potencjalnych świadków. Nie, żeby jej to nie dotyczyło, ale znała Dumbledore'a na tyle, by rozumieć, że… tylko się wścieka i by wiedzieć, że schodzenie mu z drogi, wbrew pozorom nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

W każdym razie, nie miała w zwyczaju do tego stopnia przesadzać z alkoholem. Ta noc jednak była dziwna. Minerwa czuła się tak, jakby śmierć rzeczywiście wyciągnęła po nią łapy i po prostu się pomyliła, zabierając jakieś nieszczęsne stworzenie. Jakby przez resztę nocy czaiła się gdzieś w pobliżu i nie podjęła ponownej próby realizacji swych zamiarów wyłącznie z obawy przed Dumbledore'em. A może przed feniksem? Albo przed jednym i drugim? Och, cóż za niedorzeczność. Bzdury kompletne. Z tych nerwów i od whisky zaczyna jej się w głowie mieszać.

Uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo się przeraziła, gdy zobaczyła załamanego Albusa. Te kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt sekund, które upłynęły, zanim się odezwał, były niczym najgorszy senny koszmar. Wiedziała, że długo będzie ją to prześladować.

Na niepewnych, kocich łapkach zeskoczyła z fotela. Uznała, że przemieni się, gdy znajdzie się bezpiecznie w swojej sypialni. Nie życzyła sobie, by ktoś zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Podeszła do żerdzi Fawkesa. Feniks spał, z głową ukrytą w piórach. Ruszyła go lekko prawą łapą. W odpowiedzi ptak wydał cichy skrzek, ale nie otworzył oczu.

\- Miau! - odezwała się władczo. Brak reakcji z jego strony ją zirytował. Ten latający pożar zniszczył jej ulubioną pelerynę, więc zamiast tu sobie drzemać, mógłby w ramach zadośćuczynienia przenieść ją do jej komnat. - Miau! Miau! Miau! - nie dawała za wygraną.

\- To szanowna zastępczyni dyrektora, czy kotka woźnego tak się wydziera? - zapytał Fineas Nigellus, pojawiając się w ramach swojego portretu. Minerwa prychnęła, a Fawkes w końcu na nią spojrzał.

\- Paanie psorze, wszystko bym pomyślał, ale żeby coś takiego? Bidna profesor McGonagall. Ja nie wim, jak to teraz bez niej będzie. Niech no dorwę tego gnoja, to nie będę się bawić w żadne sądy. Łeb ukręcę na miejscu i to przy samej dupie.

Dumbledore z rosnącym przerażeniem patrzył na opierającego się o biurko, zapłakanego Hagrida. Jego nierozbudzony mózg zaczął układać, jak mu się wydawało, całkiem sensowną, lecz straszną wersję zdarzeń. Upił się, zasnął i powrót Minerwy mu się po prostu przyśnił. Chociaż… czy przypadkiem nie pił z nią?

\- W „Proroku" piszą, że to prawdopodobnie zrobił jakiś Mugol. Łba bym sobie nie dał uciąć, czy to nie ten Dursley - ciągnął Hagrid.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Na jednym z foteli leżała poduszka w prążki. Zaczął sobie przypominać, że to chyba miało być zabawne. Właściwie było zabawne. Transmutowanie szklanki w poduszkę w prążki istotnie ma w sobie coś zabawnego. Gdyby jej jednak teraz nie widział, byłby pewien, że to również mu się przyśniło.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - odezwał się ze swoich ram Fineas Nigellus. - Zaraz tu będzie delegacja z Ministerstwa. - Jego ostry głos sprawił, że Dumbledore w końcu zupełnie się rozbudził. Olśnienie przyszło w jednej chwili. Nie dali znać członkom Zakonu, że wszystko jednak w porządku. Najzwyczajniej w świecie o tym zapomnieli.

\- A oni tu po co? - burknął Hagrid.

Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, że pogłoski o śmierci profesor McGonagall są mocno przesadzone.


End file.
